rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Trendal Corsair
Character Details *Name: Trendal Corsair **Player: SandGeist *Classes: Scoundrel 3/ Jedi 3 **Total Level: 6 *Species: Human **Age: 17 **Gender: Male **Weight: 170 Lbs **Height: 5'10" **Destiny: Born in the resort town of Bela Vistal on Corellia in the year 07 ABY to Jeric and Stilla Corsair. Discovered to be Force sensitive in 22 ABY by Corran Horn. Character Description Trendal's brown hair is cut in a short low maintenance style. He is of average height with a complexion tanned from training under the sun. His heavy eyelids make him look like he is half asleep at all times. He possesses a high aptitude for computers, but was unable to work with them until he learned to control his Force abilities. When not in training, he is on his personal computer. He is currently wearing a navy blue Bantha leather jacket, tan pants, black high boots, and a white tunic. He is carrying a heavy blaster pistol and his long handled lightsaber in a modified holster. The pistol is on his right thigh and the saber is attached to his left leg. Personality Trendal is shy/quiet around new people. As his comrades become familiar to him, he can talk to the point of saying too much. When bored he drums his fingers, and when he knows he'll be in combat his right leg starts to twitch. Languages Known Basic, Huttese, Ryl, Rodese, Shryiiwook Assets =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. *Power Packs x2 (pg139 core) *Enegry cell x4 (pg139 core) *Field Kit (pg138 core) NOT CARRIED- Contains 2 condensing canteens w/built-in water purification systems, 1 Sunshield roll, 1 weeks worth of food rations, 2 Glow rods, 2 breath masks, 24 filters, 12 atmosphere canisters, 1 all temperature cloak *Mesh Tape (pg139 core) *Hip Holster (pg140 core) - Modified( Clamps added to hold lightsaber in place) *Data Cards- 10 blank (pg136 core) *Holo Recorder (pg136 core) stores 1 hour of high-quality holos. *Bracer computer (pg65 CWCG) *Visual Wrist Comm (pg66 CWCG) *Utility Belt (pg140 core) Weapons *Long-Handle Lightsaber (Yellow/White core) **Weapon Type: Lightsaber **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +7 **Damage: 2d8+1 (+2 Two handed or 2d10 Two Handed) **Type: Energy/Slashing *Blaster Pistol, Heavy **Weapon Type: Pistol **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +7 **Damage: 3d8 **Stun: 2d8 **Type: Energy Armor * Misc. Personal Equipment * Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): 10 (trained) *Athletics (STR or CHA): 3 / 4 ride **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): 10 (trained) *Endurance (CON): 4 *Initiative (DEX): 10 (trained) *Knowledge ____ (INT): 7 *Mechanics (INT): 7 *Perception (WIS): 9 (trained) *Persuasion (CHA): 5 *Pilot (DEX): 10 (trained) *Stealth (DEX): 10 (trained) *Survival (WIS): 4 *Treat Injury (WIS): 4 *Use Computer (INT): 17 (trained+focus) *Use the Force (CHA): 15 (trained+focus) =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) Feats 'Ground-' *'Weapon Proficiency (Pistol, Rifle, Simple Weapons) '''Starting feats for Scoundrel. *'Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber) Lvl 2 Jedi *'''Force Sensitive Lvl 1 Jedi- Starting feat. *'Point Blank Shot '''Starting Feat for Scoundrel *'Melee Defense Lvl 2 Scoundrel *'Armor Proficiency (Light) '''Freebie House Rules *'Skill Focus - Use Computers - Human Bonus feat *'Force Training' - Heroic lvl 3 *'Skill Focus' - Use the Force - Heroic lvl 6 'Space-' *'Weapon Proficiency (Pistol, Rifle, Simple Weapons)' Starting Feats for Scoundrel. *'Point Blank Shot- '''Starting Feat for Scoundrel. *'Force Sensitive'''- Starting Feat for Jedi *'Skill Focus'- Use Computers - Human Bonus Feat. *'Armor Proficiency (Light)'- House Rule- Free. *'Starship Tactics'- House Rule- Free. *'Vehicular Combat'- Lvl 2 Scoundrel. *'Weapon Proficiency' (Lightsaber)- Lvl 2 Jedi. *'Starship Tactics'- Heroic Lvl 6. Talents '''-Ground-' 'Armored Defense-''' Free When calculating your Reflex Defense, you may add either your Heroic lvl or your armor bonus, which ever is higher. You must be proficient with the armor you are wearing to gain the benefit. 'Knack-' Lvl 1 Scoundrel Once per day, you can reroll a skill check and take the better result. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select this talent, you can use it one additional time per day. 'Gimmick-' Lvl 3 Scoundrel- You can issue a routine command to a computer (see page 76 Core book) as a swift action. 'Elusive Target-' lvl 1 Jedi- When fighting an opponent or multiple opponents in melee, other opponents attemping to target you with ranged attacks take a -5 penalty. This penalty is in addition to the normal -5 penalty for firing into melee, making the penalty -10. 'Block- '''Free- As a reaction, you may negate a melee attack by making a successful Use The Force check. The DC of the skill check equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use The Force check for every time you have used Block or Deflect since the begining of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. 'Deflect-''' free- As a reaction, you may negate a ranged attack by making a successful Use The Force check. The DC of the skill check equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use The Force check for every time you have used Block or Deflect since the begining of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. You can use this talent to deflect some of the barrage of shots fired from a ranged weapon set on autofire. If you succeed on the Use The Force check, you take half damage if the autofire attack hits and no damage if the autofire attack misses. This talent has no effect on other area attacks (such as grenades, missles, and flamethrowers). This talent cannot be used to negate attacks made by Colossal (frigate) or larger-size vehicles unless the attack is made with a point-defense weapon. 'Force Focus-' Free- As a full-round action, you may make a DC15 Use The Force check. If the check succeeds, you regain spent Force Powers equal to the number of force points you have. 'Force Perception- '''Free- You may make a Use The Force check instead of a Perception check to avoid surprise, notice enemies, sense deception, or sense influence (see Perception skill, pg70core). You are considered trained in the Perception skill for purposes of using this talent. If you are ientitled to a perception check reroll, you may reroll your UTF check instead (subject to the samecircumstances and limitations). 'Foresight'''- (pg101 core)- Lvl 3 Jedi You may spend a force point to reroll an Initiative check, keeping the better of the two rolls. Additionally, if you roll a natural 20 on the Initiative check reroll, you immediatley regain the Force Point spent to activate this talent. Prerequisite - Force Perception. '''-Space-' 'Armored Defense-''' Free 'Block- '''Free- 'Deflect-''' free- 'Force Focus-' Free- 'Force Perception- '''Free- 'Knack'''- Lvl 1 Scoundrel- Once per day, you can reroll a skill check and take the better result. You can select this talent multiple times; each time you select this talent, you can use it one additional time per day. 'Spacehound'- Lvl 3 Scoundrel- You take no penalty on attack rolls in low-gravity or zero-gravity environments, and you ignore the debilitating effects of space sickness (see zero-G environments, page 257 CB). In addition, you are considered proficient with any starship weapon. 'Force Haze'- Lvl 1 Jedi- (Pg 40 Core, Pg 15 SotG) 'Battle Meditation'- Lvl 3 Jedi- (Pg 40 Core, Pg 15 SotG) Force Powers 'Ionize'---''' (KotOR pg51)- You call upon the Force to overload electronic and electric systems and droids, damaging or even destroying the unit. '''Time: Standard action. Target: One ion-vulnerable target within six squares or line of sight. Use the Force and compare it to the Fortitude Defense of the target. The target takes the listed damage if your roll exceeds its Fort Defense, it takes half damage if your roll does not. **''DC 05:'' The target takes 1d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 10:'' The target takes 2d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 15:'' The target takes 3d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 20:'' The target takes 4d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 25:'' The target takes 5d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 30:'' The target takes 6d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 35:'' The target takes 7d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 40:'' The target takes 8d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 45:'' The target takes 9d6 points of ion damage. **''DC 50:'' The target takes 10d6 points of ion damage. Special: SR and DR does not apply to this damage, but special hardening against ion damage and energy resistance does. Force Point: You may spend a Force Point to increase the damage dealt by this power by +2 dice. Unleashed: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Drawing upon the power of the Force Unleashed, you let the target's own power systems join you in your assault against them, surge protectors failing, generators overloading, capacitors discharging into their power systems instead of into gun barrels. Targets of Fine to Large size increase the damage dice to d8s. Targets of Huge to Colossal (Frigate) size increase the damage dice to d10x2, and targets of Colossal (Cruiser) and larger size increase the damage dice to d10x5. Additionally, the target's Fortitude Defense is considered to be 0 against this assault. Tradition: This power is commonly known amongst Force-Sensitive characters who have occasion to do battle with droids frequently. It was common among both Jedi and Sith between 4,000 BBY and 1,000 BBY, and enjoyed a strong resurgence during the Clone Wars. 'Move Object'- (pg98 core)- You telekinetically move a target or object up to 6 squares in any direction using the Force. Time: Standard action. Target: One character or object within line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the maximum size of the target you can lift. If the target is a creature that resists your attempt, you Use the Force check must also exceed its Will Defense. You may hurl the target at (or drop it upon) another target if your Use the Force check exceeds their reflex defense, adjusting for Thrown Weapon ranges and range penalties. Calculate the distance to the target as originating from yourself or the levitated object, whichever is greater. The damage is dependent upon the result of the Use the Force check, not the size of the object. (Hurling a Small object with enough force to fling the Millennium Falcon will deal about as much damage as hurling an actual YT-1300.) Targets captured with move object move the normal amount of squares in starship scale. Special: You may maintain your concentration on the targeted object to continue to move it from round to round. Maintaining the move object power is a standard action. If you use move object against a hovering or flying target (such as a speeder or starship,) your Use the Force check must exceed the Will Defense of the ship's pilot, or the ship's commander, whichever is greater. The Pilot may attempt to negate your use of move object with the Vehicular Combat feat, adding the vehicle's Strength modifier as a bonus instead of its Dexterity, but suffering from size penalties (and Dexterity penalties, if any) to pilot as usual. You may spend a Force Point to increase the maximum size category of the object you may manipulate by one category, and deal additional damage as appropriate to the higher size category being manipulated. You may spend a Force Point to increase the range of the thrown object from thrown weapons to pistols, and calculate the distance of the throw from either your own location or that of the levitated object, whichever is smaller. *''DC 5:'' Move an object up to Tiny size. (Deals 1d4 points of damage.) *''DC 10:'' Move an object up to Small size. (Deals 1d6 points of damage.) *''DC 15:'' Move an object up to Medium size. (Deals 2d6 points of damage.) *''DC 20:'' Move an object up to Large size. (Deals 4d6 points of damage.) *''DC 25:'' Move an object up to Huge size. (Deals 6d6 points of damage.) *''DC 30:'' Move an object up to Gargantuan size. (Deals 8d6 points of damage.) *''DC 35:'' Move an object up to Colossal size. (Deals 10d6 points of damage.) *''DC 40:'' Move an object up to Colossal (Frigate) size. (GM adjudicates; 12d6 with Colossal or smaller object.) *''DC 45:'' Move an object up to Colossal (Cruiser) size. (GM adjudicates; 14d6 with Colossal or smaller object.) *''DC 50:'' Move an object up to Colossal (Station) size. (GM adjudicates; 16d6 with Colossal or smaller object.) Unleashed: You may spend a Destiny Point to invoke the Force Unleashed, to devastating effect. You may (choose one): *Increase the size category of the object you may move by 3, dealing an additional 6d6 damage with an object of Colossal size or smaller (potential maximum 22d6 damage with an object of Colossal or smaller; the GM decides what happens with a larger object.) If this would allow you to move an object larger than Colossal (Station) size, then there is no limit to the actual size of the object you can move; even a planet, black hole, or stellar mass may be manipulated by such a powerful Force-user. *Propel the object with incredible force, multiplying the damage by 2. (Potential maximum 16d6x2 with a Colossal or smaller object and a roll of 50 or greater; the GM decides what happens with a larger one.) *Propel a target up to 30 squares per round. Tradition: Move Object is open to literally any Force-Sensitive character, and needs no formal training whatsoever. 'Force Stun' -(pg98 core)- You call upon the Force to overload an enemy's senses, potentially stunning them. Time: Standard Action. Target: One creature within 6 squares or line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. Compare the result to the target's Will Defense. If the check result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, the target moves -1 step along the condition track. For every 5 points by which you exceed the target's Will Defense, the target moves an additional -1 step along the condition track. Force Point: When you use Force Stun, you may spend a Force Point to move the target an additional -1 step along the condition track. Unleashed: Unleashing the power of Force Stun can induce total and persistent sensory overload. A character struck by an Unleashed Force Stun moves an additional -1 step along the condition track, and condition steps inflicted by this power are Persistent until the character has time to spend at least an hour with their eyes closed in total silence. Tradition: Force Stun is an obscure power, mostly practiced by members of Force-Using Traditions who would prefer to render an opponent helpless to continue fighting so as to take them into custody than to cause them permanent mental anguish. The Jedi tradition (and its offshoots) have access to this Power, as do most contemplative or light-sided traditions, but more martial, physical traditions do not, nor do wild talents unless they possess a talent from the Natural Telepath talent tree. 'Force Thrust'- (pg98 core)- You use the Force to thrust a single target away from yourself quite violently. Time: Standard action. Target: One object or character within 12 squares and within line of sight Make a Use the Force check. The target makes an opposing Strength check. The target is thrust back 1 square, plus an additional square for every five points by which you exceed the target's check result, and falls prone at the end if your Use the Force check exceeded its Strength check (else it remains upright). This movement provokes attacks of opportunity by all targets except you. The target, if it strikes something, suffers 2d6 points of damage for every square it should have flown. A target struck by the flung object suffers damage as if the flung target were a falling object, multiplied per square it would have flown. Your check result must exceed the Reflex Defense of animate secondary targets, else they successfully evade the flying character. For example, a Jedi rolls Use the Force to activate Force Thrust with a +13 modifier. She rolls a 7, totaling 20. She targeted a weak, small droid, which rolled a 1 - with a STR mod of -1 and a size modifier of -5, her roll is 25 points over its roll, causing it to fly 5 additional squares, or 6 squares in total. If the droid flies back and strikes an object, it suffers 12d6 points of damage, more than enough to reduce most small droids to junk; if another character is in the way with a Ref Dex equal to or less than 20, they would suffer 6d6 points of damage as the droid is a Small object; the droid would, if it survived by some miracle, fall prone in an adjacent square. The target adds its Size Modifier to Stealth to its Strength check to resist being flung. Force Point: You may spend a Force Point to apply a -5 penalty to the target's Strength check to resist your Force Thrust. Additionally, you increase the distance the target flies by 1 square, even if their Strength check exceeds your Use the Force check. Unleashed: You may spend a Destiny Point to give all targets in your way a Force Thrust to remember. Choose a target and roll Use the Force. Double the result. All targets on a straight line between you and the nearest object/wall/spaceship sturdy and massive enough to resist your Force Thrust traced with that target on the line become intimately acquainted with the solid object. All targets within the area of effect of your Unleashed Force Thrust are flung into the object in question, take 5 damage for every five points by which your Use the Force check exceeded their Fortitude Defense (The nearest target whose Fort Def your Use the Force check did not exceed is the target everything strikes, if not a wall,) and falls prone in that square. Tradition: As a telekinetic power, Force Thrust is available to all Force-Sensitive characters. Starship Maneuvers *'Engine Hit'Gunner(pg 26 SotG)- This maneuver allows you to target an opponent's engines, slowing them down with a successful hit. Time: Reaction. Target: One vehicle you just attacked. Make an Attack roll. If you deal damage to a vehicle with a critical hit or deal damage to a vehicle that is equal to or greater than its damage threshold, you may activate this maneuver as a reaction. Compare the result of your attack roll to the target's reflex defense to determine the effect if any. #''Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 0-4: Target's speed is reduced by 1 square for the remainder of the encounter. An engineer aboard the targetship may spend a Full-Round action to repair the damage to the engines (DC 20 Mechanics check). #''Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 5-9: ''As above result, except the target's speed is reduced by 2 squares (DC 25 Mechanics check to repair). #''Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 10 or more: ''As above result, except the taget's speed is reduced by 3 squares (DC 30 mechanics check to repair). *'I have you Now''' (pg27 SotG) - This maneuver allows a ship to close in on its target, striking from short range with devastating efffect. Time: Swift action Target: One adjacent vehicle. ' Make a Pilot check. '''The result of the Pilot check determines the effect, if any. #''DC 15: If you successfully damage the target of this maneuver this turn, compare you attack roll to the target's Fortitude Defense. If your attack roll exceeds the target's Fort Def, the target moves -1 step down the condition track. #''DC 20'': As DC 15, except you gain a +1 maneuver bonus on your attack roll. #''DC 25'': As DC 15, except you gain a +2 maneuver bonus on your attack roll. #''DC 30'': As DC 15, except you gain a +5 maneuver bonus on your attack roll. *'Devastating Hit'Gunner(pg26 SotG) - This maneuver lets you score an incredibly precise hit on a target, punching holes in vital systems and potentially disabling your target. Time: Standard action.' Target:' A single target within weapon range. Make an attack roll. The result of the attack roll will determine the effect, if any. #''Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 0-4'': you deal normal weapon damage to the target, +1 die of damage. #''Exceeds target's Relfex Defense by 5-9'': you deal normal weapon damage to the target, +2 die of damage. #''Exceeds target's Reflex Defense by 10 or more'': you deal normal weapon damage to the target, +3 die of damge. *'Snap Roll' (pg 29 SotG) - This maneuver lets the pilot peel his vehicle away from its current location with incredible speed, causing attackers to fire at where it was just moments ago. Time: Reaction Target: you ' Make a Pilot check'. Your Pilot check result replaces your Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. If you Pilot check result is lower than your normal Reflex Defense, you may choose to retain you normal Reflex Defense. :: Special: '''You use this maneuver as a reation to an incoming attack; when you do so, you make your Pilot check and replace your Reflex Defense before the result of the attack is resolved. You must declare that you are using this maneuver before the attack is resolved and damage is rolled. Racial Traits '''Human: +1 trained skill at 1st Level; +1 Feat at 1st Level; base speed is 6 squares; Medium size +0 Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic